This invention relates to a method of controlling the growth of algae and viruses. In a particular aspect this invention relates to a method of controlling the growth of algae and viruses by applying thereto certain members of the class of oxazolidines.
Oxazolidines have long been known in the art. They are readily prepared by reacting an amino alcohol with an aldehyde: ##STR1## If the amino alcohol is a diol and 2 moles of aldehyde are used, the resulting oxazolidine is bicyclic, as described by M. Senkus, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 67, 1515-1519 (1945) and Wm. B. Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,890.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of controlling the growth of microorganisms including viruses.
It is another object of this invention to control the growth of algae and viruses by applying thereto certain members of the class of oxazolidines.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide novel oxazolidines.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the disclosure herein.
It has been discovered that the growth of algae and viruses is controlled by applying to these organisms an oxazolidine corresponding to formula I wherein R and R.sup.1 can be hydrogen or alkyl of 1 or 2 carbons and can be the same or different; R.sup.2 can be hydrogen or alkyl of from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; R.sup.3 is hydrogen or alkyl of from 1 to 3 carbon atoms.